Trip to Las Vegas
by blue-rage
Summary: Harry and the gang take a trip to Las Vegas. While there, they meet seductive blondes, a cheating Hermione and Nevile being chased by chicks in a bar. On the 2nd chap Fred and George are up to no good. Find out what. Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, just read and review. Co-authors: Dark Abaddon and Cancer  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Chapter-1  
  
"Alright!" said Harry at the last day of school. They finished their scholarship in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... along with his 2 best friends, Ron and Hermione. The 3 of them were so excited because they were heading to Las Vegas to spend the whole summer. They were taking with them, Ron's two twin brothers, Fred and George with their 'wifeys' (wives). Fred with Angelina Johnson and George with Katie Bell.  
  
After they took the train home, they immediately took their luggages which were in their respective houses and apparated to the airport.  
  
"Right! We're here!" Harry said.  
  
"Aw... I can't wait for the adventure!" said Hermione.  
  
"And I can't believe that that idiotic man-whore is still stuck with us!!!" Harry said, spotting Draco approaching them.  
  
"What are you doing here, scar-head?" Draco asked acidly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. " I should ask you the same question, Malfoy!"  
  
"Well, can't you see with your own four eyes, Potter?" said Malfoy.  
  
"Hey you!" Ron sneered. "How come you still got your ass stuck on us, eh? It's the end of our 7th year already and yet, you're still—."  
  
"I'm not talking to you, Weasley!" interrupted Malfoy, going back to Potter but making a double-take on Ron. "Weasley?! Don't tell me you're going on this trip too!"  
  
Hermione stepped forward and pushed Malfoy. "Leave, now!"  
  
Ron held Hermione back. "Stay out of this." He whispered.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione in full rage. "You're not gonna get away from me, you bitch!" Then he left.  
  
*Passengers who'll board flight 163 to Las Vegas please proceed to Gate 4 now. May I repeat, all passengers who'll board flight 163 to Las Vegas, please proceed to Gate 4 now. Thank you.*  
  
"That's us." Said Fred who just arrived carrying a soda.  
  
George waved his arm. "Come on , then!"  
  
They all proceeded to Gate 4 to board the plane.  
  
"Gawd! I could hardly wait!!!" squealed Hermione, noticeably excited.  
  
"Better watch out for catastrophes that's heading your way, Granger!" said a voice from her back.  
  
Hermione turned and saw Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What are you ickle Slytherins doing here?!" Hermione asked hotly.  
  
"That's not necessary, Granger!" said Pansy.  
  
Then she spotted Harry looking at her. "Hey Potter! What a coincidence that you're here!" she said with her eyes blinking constantly.  
  
Harry looked at her in disgust and thought of how much she could earn in a whore house if ever she would work there. What a FLIRT!  
  
"We can see that." Hermione commented dryly.  
  
Pansy pursed her lips in disaster. "Nobody asked you MUDBLOOD."  
  
Then she turned to Harry once more. "Thanks for the little chat Potter, but I believe my Malfy-poo is already waiting for me."  
  
"Malfy-poo?" Ron repeated in bewilderment after Pansy strode away.  
  
"Nice pet name!" said Hermione. "I never thought that they'd come up with something like that!"  
  
Another announcement came after they had boarded the plane. "Welcome aboard British Airway, please take your appropriate seats and fasten your seatbelts."  
  
Fred snorted "like we need 'em."  
  
George snorted in agreement.  
  
After they all had taken their seats, a stewardess came and lectured them over and over about safety until the twins were snoring loudly. Angelina and Katie elbowed them awake just in time for take off.  
  
Harry slumped more comfortably in his seat for at least an hour during the flight when a kick vibrated on his chair. Harry jerked in surprise but shrugged it off.  
  
Seconds later another came, then another, then more, until his chair was vibrating wildly because of numerous successive kicks. This continued for six more minutes until Harry jumped from his seat. "Knock it off will you??!"  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Who is kicking Harry's chair? BUTTERBEERS for those who guessed it right!!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! 


	2. Plane accident

Hey thanks for reviewing my story mione grint, oh and sorry but it isn't Pansy. It's... just read on. Hope this doesn't discourage you. Keep reading and reviewing. Hey dude sorry if we took your word. Honestly I didn't know actually cancer was the one who thought of it.  
  
Disclaimer- Hey people I don't own the characters so don't complain or don't get mad. READ ON PEOPLE  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Chapter 2- Plane accident  
  
"Scarhead has lost his temper I see." Malfoy announced smugly from his seat just behind Harry's.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked to see what was happening.  
  
"And it's such a shock that you're here on the same plan just behind our backs!" said Ron.  
  
Draco looked at Ron "Weasley, Our king, you're here too."  
  
"I noticed that you and your whore possess such wonderful talents of stating the obvious." Hermione said.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione "Granger, I know that you like to be noticed but... get over it! Everybody knows that you're wearing 36F!"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously red.  
  
"So what if Hermione's busts are close to bursting!?" Ron blurted out loud before Hermione had a chance to drag him back to his seat.  
  
Curious passengers turned to look at Hermione to see if it was true. Hermione turned redder than Ron's hair.  
  
"Too bad Weasley King is the only one who can suckle them." Malfoy half-screamed.  
  
By now, all the passengers were looking at them, even some of the stewardesses poked their heads from curtains to see. Ron turned redder than Hermione.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy or I'll be forced to say your pet name out loud." Harry threatened. "And I mean really, really loud."  
  
"Try it!" Draco dared him.  
  
"Malfy-poo, Malfy-poo! F*cked his Pansy in the loo!"  
  
Everyone was startled and Harry and the rest went on jeering him.  
  
"Malfy-poo, Malfy-poo! F*cked with someone that is new!"  
  
By the time they finished, everyone on board was now looking at Malfoy, laughing. Malfoy turned bright red, like a tomato. Instead of fighting back at them like he always, he just gave a fairly calm reply.  
  
"Better watch your back Potter. I'll be watching you." With that, Malfoy sat down and immediately started a conversation with Pansy.  
  
"Whew that was close." murmured Harry, wiping his forehead from sweat.  
  
Ron and Hermione were still blushing furiously and didn't feel like talking while Fred and George were howling like crazy. "Sit!" Angelina and Katie shouted at both of them. Fred and George could not do anything but sit down and obey.  
  
Right, so they were riding the plane for hours already and before they knew it, they're in the States, preparing to land to their first stop, Las Vegas.  
  
"Good morning everyone! Welcome to Las Vegas! Time now is 5:00pm. Temperature is 27 Celsius. May we request all passengers to please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Please do not take them off until the aircraft has fully stopped and the light above turns off. Thank you and Welcome!" the announcer said.  
  
"Holy! Look out there! That's MGM Studios!" said Angelina excitedly.  
  
"Wonder what our will be..." thought George.  
  
"It's gonna be Monte Carlo." said Harry.  
  
The plane landed with a jolt. Upon arrival, the passengers scampered to the airport to retrieve their luggage.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the lot sat on benches near the bathrooms, waiting impatiently for their stuff to arrive.  
  
"I'm sick of waiting!" Fred complained.  
  
Ron glared at him "And you think we're not?!"  
  
Fred just stuck his tongue out at him. "Meanie!" and scurried towards his twin.  
  
A little while later, the twins had their heads together, looking like players discussing strategy in a football game. Yup, Angelina and Katie thought to themselves, they're up to no good.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Hey what do you think Fred and George are thinking? Hmm...just wait for the next chapter I guess. Sorry if this is a short one but doesn't worry the next one would be exciting. READ and REVIEW PLZZZ!!! I really love REVIEWS!!! THANKS!!! 


	3. Having catsup at the wrong time!

There is a bit of green parts here. So just read it okay! Oh yeah one favor plzzz review it too.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine but J.K Rowling.  
  
Oh thanks again Mione Grint for reviewing keep reviewing and be loyal!  
  
Co-authors: dark abaddon and cancer  
  
Chapter 3- Having catsup at the wrong time!  
  
Angelina got up, hastily walked up to Fred and dragged him to the empty one-room toilet.  
  
"Now behave!" Katie warned George. "Or you're next!"  
  
George faked whimpered.  
  
Another minute passed, this time there was a disturbing noise that reached moderately every one of the group's ears. Moaning and groaning coming from the toilet Fred and Angelina occupied. Ron and Harry whistled through their teeth and George was grinning from car to car.  
  
"You did say something about me being next, right?" George reminded Katie while wagging his eyebrows. "There is another empty cubicle next to it..."  
  
"No!" snapped a very embarrassing Katie.  
  
"Can't you guys wait till we arrive at Monte Carlo or something?" Harry said. "Fred and Angelina are enough."  
  
"Fred didn't wait. Angelina didn't either, then I'm not too!!" George huffed, whining of every kind came after.  
  
"And he calls me a baby." Ron muttered.  
  
"Okay, okay just shut it and I'll do anything you want in Monte Carlo's this evening." Katie said.  
  
"Anything?" George squeaked.  
  
"Anything." Katie answered.  
  
George sank down the bench once more and didn't utter a sound until Fred and Angelina returned, got their luggage and left along with the rest of them. Hermione gulped in fear of Katie's safety. George must be planning something pretty nasty for tonight So, they got their luggage...Finally... and took the bus to Monte Carlo. While they were on the road, they marvelled over the stunning hotel exteriors of Las Vegas like Caesar's Palace, Paris Las Vegas, Bellagio, Mirage, Excalibur...etc! The whole city is donned with lights.  
  
George spotted a night club and whooed. "Shit! I gotta go there tonight!!!"  
  
Katie looked at him with anger "Didn't you say we're going to spend the night together in our suite alone tonight?!" said Katie half-shouting.  
  
"Okay...It's always showing anyway...Tonight them. I promise." George finalized.  
  
Katie relaxed as they arrived in Monte Carlo. They entered the hotel and the interior invited them.  
  
"Whoa!" they all said, shocked and surprised.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's check –in!" Ron said impatiently.  
  
And, they did. After they did so, George dragged Katie to their room, 523 and stayed there. No one would want to know what they will do. Fred and Angelina went directly to the casino. They left Harry, Ron and Hermione undecided.  
  
"Hey, wanna go swimming?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Er..." Hermione stammered.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"I, uh... I better not." Said Hermione, blushing.  
  
"Aw... c'mon! I know you love the water, Hermione!" said Ron, coaxing Hermione.  
  
"Yeah! NO worries, c'mon!" both Harry and Ron dragged Hermione to the pool.  
  
"F*ck! Stop it now you two! You're not going to make me go down there!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, what's the matter with you?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione hesitated. "I'm..." Hermione didn't finish when suddenly somebody pushed her at the back into the pool. Draco Malfoy stood behind her laughing.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Oh hey your done... so how you find the story so far. I need your Reviews to say it! Oh and hey do you why Hermione doesn't want to swim. You'll find out when I post the next chapter. Read and Review! 


End file.
